The New Guy
by BS123
Summary: Carlos and Kendall are in love but what happens when a new guy moves into the palmwoods? Kenlos-Jagan. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I had no idea of what to write so I just let my imagination flow and started typing. Hope you guys enjoy I kind of have an idea of where I am going with this story but hmm theres many ways to go. Anyways enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning at the Palmwoods. As Kendall awoke to the most amazing sight, his boyfriend Carlos who was sound asleep. Kendall smiled at how adorable his baby looked while he slept.

The blond knows it takes alot to get the Latino up in the morning. Kendall of most people knew he wasn't a morning person. He moved so he was on his side and facing the slumbering boy. The green eyed boy put one arm around Carlos, caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. ''Baby it's time to get up.'' He told a now half awake Carlos.

''Mmm five more minutes.'' Was the response he got.

Kendall giggled at how cute the dark haired boy was. ''Sweetie you need to get up if we want to finish everything we planned for today.''

Normally Carlos would not even want to get up but he was beyond excited to spend the day with the man he loves. They had planned a picnic at the park and after that they were gonna hang out at the apartment which they had to themselves and have a movie night. To some that might seem simple but to them every second they got to spend with each other was memorable.

Carlos sat up, stretched his muscles and took a breath. ''I love waking up like this.''

Kendall gave a little smirk. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean I love waking up in the same bed with you, I love waking to your beautiful face and your kisses.'' Carlos said with a smile on his face.

Kendall couldn't help but blush hard at the sound of that. ''Aww babe.''

Carlos chuckled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. ''Comon let's get ready.''

Once they were ready to go Kendall grabbed the picnic basket filled with goodies and Carlos grabbed a blanket to lay on the grass. And made there way down to the lobby were they bumped into the lovey dovey couple that were the their two best friends James and Logan. The two were coming in from the pool hand in hand.

''Hey guys'' The tall hazel eyed boy said once he saw them.

''Hey'' Carlos and Kendall said simultaneously.

''Were you guys off to?'' Logan questioned.

''We are off to the park to enjoy this day together.'' The blond responded.

''Cool well we are off to a movie.'' Logan said.

''Aww cute'' The Latino commented.

James chuckled ''Well we'll see you guys later, have fun.''

''You too enjoy the movie.'' Kendall said as Carlos smiled and waved.

The two lovebirds walked through the park laughing and talking until they found what seemed to be the perfect spot to sit down and eat not to far from the apartment building. Kendall put the basket down on the ground and took the blanket from the Latino to lay it down. Once that was set up the two sat down and Kendall opened up the basket to reveal a couple of things for them to enjoy. In one sealed container was a mix of different fruits, and in others were sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries.

After eating their sandwiches and had some of the fruit. Kendall opened up the container that the strawberries were in. He took one and stretched his hand out a little so the fruit was in front of the Latinos mouth. Carlos giggled and took a bite. ''This is so romantic'' the dark haired boy said as Kendall gave a smile.

The taller boy set down the container and wrapped an arm around Carlos. The dark haired boy leaned in to his boyfriends touch and watched the people in front of them walk by. There were some couples and some people who seemed to be rushing probably late for something and some were just walking in groups talking and laughing. But one specific person caught Carlos' eye, not because he was interested, but because he had never seen the guy around before.

He was tall, sort of muscular, dark haired, blue eyes. He looked good but something about him gave a sort of bad vibe to the Latino. The blue eyed boy smirked when he saw Carlos but Carlos just looked somewhere else trying not to make eye contact. He ignored the guy he didn't know what it was but something about the tall boy made him uncomfortable. He also knew this probably wasn't the last time he was going to cross paths with the taller boy.

The next morning Carlos awoke but something didn't feel right. Something was missing or better say someone was missing. The dark haired boy sat up and turned to see that Kendall wasn't were he usually was which was in bed with him. ''Kendall?'' he called out hoping for a response from the bathroom that they had in their room which was on the other side of the room. Nothing. He pulled the covers to the side and stood up. As his bare feet touched the cold floor he shivered a bit. He sat on the edge of the bed and open the drawer from the mini bedside dresser, he grabbed a fresh pair of socks and slipped them on his feet. He stood up again and walked towards the bathroom he opened the door and peaked his head inside. But Kendall was nowhere to be seen.

He put on a T-shirt, some shorts and made his way out of the room and into the living room where he saw James and Logan cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Carlos couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked together.

''Morning Carlitos'' Said Logan with a smile.

''Morning'' He responded with a smile. ''Hey you guys haven't seen Kendall anywhere have you?''

''Yeah he went out to the store to get stuff we need. With momma Knight and Katie on vacation back in Minnesota she asked Kendall to get necessities. He'll be back in I'd say 30 minutes?'' James questioned as he looked at Logan who nodded in agreement.

''Oh ok it's just I woke up and he wasn't in bed'' Carlos responded in relief.

''Well don't worry he'll be back'' Logan assured the shorter boy.

Carlos nodded and smiled as he felt his stomach starting to growl. ''Oh god I'm hungry and I could really go for a corn dog right now''

''I saw the corn dog vending guy at the park you should go get one'' James suggested.

''I think I will thanks guys'' said Carlos.

He headed back into his room and into the bathroom he undressed himself and folded the shirt and shorts since he wore them for literally five minutes and set them on the edge of the sink so he could put them away after his shower. He turned the water on and extended his hand and felt the water. Just perfect not too hot or too cold.

Once he was cleaned up he stepped out of the shower grabbed the towel from the rack and dried himself. He then wrapped the towel around his slim waist and opened the door. He walked into the room and tossed the towel in the basket where the dirty clothes were. He took some clothes from the drawers and set them on the bed. He opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on. He put on a tank top and a blue hoodie on top of it he zipped it up exposing a bit of his toned chest. He picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. He slipped on his socks then his favorite pair of blue shoes.

He gave himself a quick look in the mirror and freshened up a little bit. His phone vibrated and he picked it up off the counter and on the screen appeared ''1 new text'' it was from Kendall. Carlos hit ''open'' as he started making his way towards the front door.

''_Hey baby sorry I left without saying anything but I didn't wanna wake you. you looked so comfortable and cute ^_^''_

Carlos smiled as he hit respond. _''It's ok sweetie. Miss you. xoxo.''_

As he was walking out of the apartment he wasn't looking were he was going and bumped into someone. ''What the?!'' the other person said. The Latino dropped his phone and the person he hit was drinking a smoothie which ended up all over their shirt.

''Oh my god I'm so sorry i-it was completely my fault I-I was texting and didn't see..'' The short boy started apologizing but when he looked at who it was he realized it was the same boy he was walking by in the park that same boy that gave him a bad vibe.

''Why don't you look where you're-'' The taller boy looked up and saw it was Carlos. He smiled sort of friendly? ''It's ok.'' He said in a calm voice. ''It was my fault I should've been more careful.'' He extended his hand out to Carlos for a handshake. He put on a smile on his face. ''I'm Johnathan.''

Carlos took the boys hand and shook it. ''Carlos'' He said a little intimidated.

''Nice to meet you Carlos. You live in this apartment?'' The blue eyed boy asked.

''Yea'' Carlos responded.

''Looks like were neighbors...well sorta I just moved in to an apartment one flight up in the first door the right when you step out of the elevator.'' He said as he let go of Carlos' hand he bent down and picked up the cellphone and handed it to its owner.

''Thanks'' Was all Carlos could say with a smile.

''Yea so if you ever you know wanna hang out you know where to find me.'' He smirked.

''We just met a minute ago and I spilled a smoothie all over you.'' Carlos said sorta weirded out.

The taller boy giggled. ''Yea you seem like a nice guy though.''

Carlos smiled. ''Thank you so do you well I guess I'll see you around Johnathan.'' Carlos responded to the compliment not being completely honest because something about Johnathan still didn't seem right. Carlos started walking down the hallway towards the elevator and pushed the button to go down and waited. Carlos was always a good judge of character but after talking to the blue eyed boy maybe the Latino could be wrong this time. Maybe he should give taller boy a chance perhaps he was a good guy.

**Wow what do you guys think should Carlos trust this guy? Does Johnathan have something up his sleeve? Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**-BS123 **


	2. Confidential

**Next chapter. Enjoy :D**

Carlos and Kendall were sitting on the couch under a blanket cuddling and holding hands while they were watching a movie. Kendall enjoyed moments like this where he could just be alone with his boyfriend without any bother in the world. And Carlos loved being in his mans arms he felt safe like no one can harm him because Kendall will protect him. As the end credits of the movie appeared on the screen Carlos looked at Kendall and kissed those soft lips that he loved so much. He backed away and said ''I love you''. Kendall smiled as he leaned in to peck the shorter boys lips and said ''I love you more baby you're my one and only''

Carlos giggled as he blushed at the sound of that. All of a sudden his stomach started making noises. ''I'm getting kind of hungry''

''Me too why don't we go out for pizza with James and Logan?'' The blond suggested.

''Sounds good.'' Carlos responded with a smile.

They both stood up and stretched the arms. When Kendall called out for the other couple who were in their room doing who knows what . ''JAMES, LOGAN!''

The bedroom door opened and out came out the two boys. ''Watsup Kendall?'' Logan responded.

''We thought it would be a good idea if all of us go out for pizza.'' Carlos replied.

''Great, I'm starved!'' James said with excitement.

As the four guys headed out of the apartment they took the elevator down to the lobby. As they exited the elevator and walked through the lobby Carlos heard a familiar voice call out his name.

''Hey Carlos.'' It was the new guy Johnathan. The tall brunette walked up to the Latino.

''Oh hey Johnathan!'' Carlos responded with a smile. ''Guys this is Johnathan he just moved in he lives one floor up.''

James extended his hand out to shake Johnathan's ''Hey I'm James.'' He informed the guy with a friendly smile.

''Nice to meet you James.'' The blue eyed boy replied.

''Logan'' Said the short brunette.

''Nice to meet you.''

''And this is Kendall my boyfriend.'' Said Carlos as he pointed to the blond.

''Hi'' Johnathan smiled as he shook the blonds hand.

''It's nice to meet you.'' Kendall replied with a smile.

''So where you guys headed?'' Johnathan asked out of curiosity.

''We're going out for pizza.'' Carlos couldn't help but feel rude by just saying that. ''Would you like to come?''

''Oh thank you but I would hate to cockblock you guys go along.'' He replied.

''Are you sure?'' Logan asked.

''Yea thank you for the invite again hope you guys have fun I have to get back to my apartment.'' The blue eyed boy replied as he waved.

The guys replied in ''Bye's'' and ''Later's''. As they made their way out of the building.

It had been a couple of days since that encounter and Carlos was making his was down to the lobby so he could go out and distract himself since Kendall was out running errands. They weren't like those couples who can't go one second without seeing one another but he did miss him.

As he was he walked out the front door of the palmwoods building he saw a car pull up to the parking lot. It was a really nice car. He recognized the person driving it was none other than the new guy. The tall boy stepped out of the car, closed the door and opened his trunk. Carlos noticed there was a lot of grocery bags. He observed as Johnathan tried to carry them all at once he guessed the blue eyed boy didn't want to make two trips.

Carlos observed him struggle so he decided to go and help him out. He walked over and couldn't help but chuckle at how funny Johnathan looked trying to carry all the bags. ''Need some help?'' He asked.

''Yes that would be nice.'' Johnathan responded with a smile. He handed the shorter boy some of the bags and Carlos took a few steps to be in front of the trunk and picked them up. Once the trunk of the car was unloaded they two guys made their way through the lobby and into the elevator. Johnathan used his elbow to push the button to his floor.

They stepped out and walked down the hallway until they got to the tall boys apartment he set bags down to open the door. Once they were in the apartment Carlos' eyes widened a bit. Johnathan had a big HD TV, a couple of game systems a nice leather couch and Carlos had to admit Johnathan was an amazing decorator.

''Just set the bags down on the kitchen counter please.'' The taller boy said.

''Nice place you got here.'' Carlos commented.

''Thanks I try.'' Johnathan replied. ''You can look around if you'd like''

''Ok'' Carlos started walking around the living room and admired the nice things the other boy had. He found it a little weird that he didn't have any family photos or pictures of him with friend or in general any photos at all. As Johnathan was putting away the groceries Carlos felt like he was intruding. ''I should get going. I'm sure you're busy.''

''Not at all. If you'd like you can stick around I don't have any plans.'' The other responded.

Carlos thought about it and started doubting it but he thought what was the worst that could happen he didn't have any plans either and he was sure Kendall was gonna be a while. ''Alright, um do you mind if I use your bathroom?''

''No go ahead down the hall its the door next to the bedroom.'' Johnathan directed.

"Got it.'' The shorter boy responded as he made his way into the hallway.

While in the bathroom Carlos heard a thump coming from the outside and heard Johnathan groan. ''Everything ok?'' Carlos asked. ''Yea just dropped something.'' ''Ok'' the shorter boy responded. After Carlos was done doing his business he washed his hands and opened the door. He walked back into the living room he saw that the groceries had been put away and Johnathan was nowhere to be seen. ''Johnathan?'' Carlos called out.

''In here.'' Carlos heard the response coming from the bedroom. Carlos wanted to explore more of the cool apartment and Johnathan did say to look around if he'd like. He made his way towards the bedroom and peaked his head in where he saw a shirtless Johnathan. Carlos couldn't help but blush at the sight of the other. He had perfectly formed arm and chest muscles and had a nice six pack. Carlos had to shake his head to get out of those thoughts. The Latino didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed guy. ''You can come in.'' Johnathan suggested.

''Sorry I didn't mean to-'' Carlos started.

''Its fine I just splattered yogurt on my shirt. I'm a bit clumsy. Besides we're not doing anything wrong.'' Johnathan said.

Carlos decided to change the subject. ''So you live pretty nice.''

''Thank you'' Johnathan responded.

Carlos couldn't help but wonder. ''Sorry if I'm nosy but if I may ask why did you move here all by yourself. I mean you have an amazing apartment and your handsome I would think you'd have a significant other''

''Well I needed to get away for um personal reasons. My parent's wouldn't make that much money and they never really accepted me. My dad would call me a fagget and a worthless piece of shit and my mom was afraid of my dad so she would stand there and let it happen so I left and learned how to be on my own and be independent but I ended up with the wrong crowd and did shit I'm not proud of and I don't really like to talk about that part of my life so I ended up here and I did have a boyfriend back home but we had too many differences. He was always the jealous type so you can imagine how that was. I couldn't even thank the waiter when we went out to eat because he would jump to the conclusion that I was going to hook up with him. One day he took it to far where he tried to hit me and well he's out of my life now.'' Johnathan explained.

''Well I'm sorry to hear but it's good you got away I guess. Sometimes it's good to just breathe and be on your own for a while. But don't worry I'm sure you'll find another guy out there somewhere.'' Carlos advised.

''Yea hopefully I find someone out there who I can be happy with like you are with Kendall.''

Carlos smiled. ''Yea you will don't loose hope.''

''I won't. Well know you know alot about me why don't you tell me about yourself.''

''You don't want to know about my life it's not like everyone else's'' Carlos answered.

''You can trust me.'' Johnathan answered with what appeared to be a warm smile. ''Nobody knows more about and unhappy childhood than me.'' He shrugged.

Carlos thought about it and decided on taking a risk and trusting Johnathan. ''Well believe it or not I wasn't always as happy as I am today. When I was a little boy my life was pretty messed up. For one I lived in a crappy apartment. My mom was a stripper because she couldn't find a better job..'' Carlos started tearing up as the memories of his past started coming back. '..And my dad was a cop but he died when I was little I don't even really remember him much all I know from him is what my mother told me and the only way I know how he looked was if I found pictures of him. So my mom ended up remarrying to some dushbag. At first he seemed nice but when my mom wouldn't be there he would treat me like a slave and would beat me he would also try and touch me..'' Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he went on. ''...I would fight back and would get him to stop until one night he wouldn't and if it wasn't for my mom getting home and kicking him out he would have raped me. But as the years went on I grew up and my step dad would haunt me I would have nightmares until he faded away. That was when I met Kendall at first I didn't trust him because I was still a little traumatized from when I was little but Kendall was different he showed me love and affection. He proved to me that their are good guys out there and ever since we began dating I've never been happier.'' Carlos smiled on his face at the thought of Kendall. ''You know sometimes I don't know how I'm lucky enough to have someone like him I never really considered myself good enough but he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful person ever.''

''You are beautiful Carlos don't put yourself down.''

''Thanks.'' Carlos smiled.

While they were talking they didn't notice how time flew it had been 30 minutes and when Carlos checked his phone he had a missed call and a new text from Kendall.

''_Baby where are you? I can't find you. Are you ok?''_

Carlos started replying. ''_I'm fine sweetheart I'm sorry I didn't see the text I'm hanging out with Johnathan I'll be home in a bit. Love you.''_

''Kendall?'' Johnathan asked.

''Yea he texted me but I hadn't seen it.'' Carlos responded.

''Speaking of texts where's my phone?'' Johnathan stood up to look for it.

Carlos spotted it on the counter. ''It's right there'' He said pointing at the phone.

''Oh thanks.'' Johnathan walked over and picked up the cellphone. ''Its dead.'' He frowned. ''I gotta find the charger.'' He started looking around for it and Carlos noticed he couldn't find it.

''I'll help.'' Carlos offered.

''Thanks you check on that side and I'll check over here.''

Carlos started looking around but couldn't find anything. While Johnathan's back was turned Carlos saw the closet was open and decided to look there since there was no where else to look. He started to move stuff when he came across a peculiar folder that stated ''**CONFIDENTIAL**'' in big letters on the front. Johnathan turned around ''Did you find-'' He started but when he saw Carlos looking in the closet he yelled. ''Carlos!''

The scream startled Carlos who jumped and dropped the folder along with other things. ''I'm sorry you scared me.'' Johnathan rushed over and help him pick up the stuff he dropped. The first thing the blue eyed guy snatched was the folder and put it back in the closet then he started helping Carlos pick up the rest of the things.

''Sorry I just have personal things in here.'' Johnathan explained.

A ding was heard across the room. It was Johnathan's computer. He got up to check it. ''Carlos I have to go out its urgent.''

''That's fine. I'll head back home.'' Carlos answered.

They made their way out the front door and Johnathan locked it. ''Thanks for the help with the groceries again and hopefully we can hang out soon again.'' He said with a smile.

''Yea I hope so too. I'll see you later.'' As Carlos walked away and stepped into the elevator before the elevator closed completely he noticed Johnathan place and extra key under the mat and the taller boy rushed to the stairway.

Carlos didn't know what but something wasn't right. Maybe he was right about Johnathan. But he didn't want to believe it because the taller boy was very friendly and welcoming but he couldn't get the mental picture he took of that folder. He wanted to know what it was but maybe someday Johnathan would just tell him. The elevator opened and he stepped out into the hallway towards his apartment.

**There it is hope you liked it. Please review and I think this story is only going to be 3 chapters so the next chapter will be the finale of the story and you will find out the deal with Johnathan I have a rough draft of it you can expect dramatic scenes and angst for Carlos. Poor little Carlos :/. But the ending is the best part I think. Stay tuned :D. Also check out the rest of my stories please remember to review! :)**

**-BS123**


	3. Save Me

**Here's the final chapter of ''The New Guy'' Sorry it took so long but hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

Carlos had hung out with Johnathan more. They had become good friends, Johnathan would occasionally hang out with the guys as well. Wether it was to go and get something to eat or just hang at each others apartments. But something still didn't seem right about Johnathan, he would have his weird moments for example last week they were hanging by the pool just laying on the chairs and taking in the sun that is until a phone went off. Johnathan sat up and picked up. ''Yea?''

The guys watched as Johnathan heard the answer on the other line. Johnathan cleared his throat and started gathering his things. ''Hold on...'' He told the person on the other side of the line. ''...I'll see you guys later yea?''

''Ok'' The guys responded with a smile.

Carlos thought it was a little weird how every time Johnathan got a phone call he 'had to go'. He also thought it was strange that some dude would enter Johnathan's apartment when he was gone by using the key under the mat. When Carlos would ask Johnathan the blue eyed boy would respond with ''It's a friend, It's fine.'' But he ignored it because he knew that there are some things not everyone can know and sometimes people needed their privacy.

It had been a couple of days since that event and Carlos was making his was back to the apartment eating a corn dog he decided to take the stairs because well he felt like he needed a little exercise. While he was making his way up a flight of stairs he heard a male voice coming from above. It wasn't Carlos' thing to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. As he listened he noticed the person was Johnathan and he sounded happy about something.

''Dude don't worry this time its foolproof this plan can't fail. I have everybody fooled. Na no one suspects anything'' He giggled a little sinister. ''But I did almost get caught this guy found it but I was able to take it away in time before he opened it. Talk about a close call. All right i'll call you later.'' Johnathan started walking downstairs and Carlos ran out of the door and began to walk in again to make it seem like he was never there.

''Hey Johnathan how are you?'' Carlos asked.

''Oh hi Carlos I'm good uh i'd love to stay and talk but I gotta go'' Johnathan responded.

''Oh ok yea I was just making my way back up to the apartment.''

Johnathan smirked, put on some dark shades and walked out of the door. Carlos thought it was a little rude and he knew something was definitely up now. He opened the door slightly and observed as the taller boy walked out of the apartment building. Carlos made his way back to 2J and sat on the orange couch and thought about what Johnathan was saying. He realized he was the guy that almost caught the blue eyed boy and that 'it' was the folder with '**CONFIDENTIAL**' written on the front. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had to know what was in that folder.

Kendall walked into the apartment with groceries. They were two big bags probably filled with heavy stuff because he was struggling to keep the off the ground. Carlos was broken out of his thoughts with the door slam and chuckled as he saw his baby struggle. He made his way over to the blond and took one of the bags of the taller boys arms. ''Need help there sweetie?'' Carlos asked with a smile.

''Thank you baby these bags are so heavy.'' Kendall said panting a bit.

They set the bags on the table and Kendall closed the door as Carlos stood there waiting for him to come to his arms. The blond did, he put his hands on Carlos' hips as the shorter boy wrapped his arms around the blonds neck. Their lips came together and they kissed passionately. They separated and Carlos was the first to speak.

''So listen baby I realized something today...its about Johnathan.''

''What is it?'' The blond responded.

''So remember a couple of weeks back when I was hanging out at his apartment and I wasn't picking up?''

''Yea''

''Well see Johnathan was looking for his phone and when he found it it was dead so I was helping him find the charger and when I was looking for it in the closet I found a yellow folder that said ''confidential'' and he literally panicked when he realized I had it in my hands.'' Carlos explained.

''That's weird.''

''I know and just a while ago I heard him talking on the phone with someone saying how he has everyone fooled and no ones gonna find out whatever that means.''

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows together trying to make sense out of the situation but couldn't find a possible solution except if Johnathan was...no that couldn't be it. ''I don't know Carlos but it is weird how every time his phone rings he leaves.''

''Not only that but when I was hanging out at his apartment he let me look around it looked good but he didn't have any pictures of himself or of family. I always felt like their was something weird about him.'' Carlos responded.

''Baby something tells me we should start distancing ourselves from him we wouldn't want to be involved in something we don't want to be involved in.'' The blond said.

''You're probably right.'' ''_Kendall's always right_'' Carlos thought but he needed to know what was in that folder first.

Carlos observed Johnathan for next few days and he realized the blue eyed boy would go out everyday and wouldn't be home from six in the morning to about mid day. So Carlos devised a plan to find out what this whole thing was about.

The next day the guys woke up early to go to the gym they liked going in the morning because it was nearly empty they didn't like working out with a bunch of people around. ''You coming baby?'' Kendall asked Carlos who was putting on some shorts.

''No thanks I think i'm gonna hang back here don't really have the energy to work out anyways but you guys go on.'' Carlos responded.

Kendall tried to convince Carlos but the dark haired boy knew he had to stay in order to find out the deal with Johnathan. Eventually Kendall gave up and the three guys left the apartment. Carlos spied on Johnathan and waited for him to leave.

Johnathan exited the building around six o clock as usual and Carlos quickly made his way up the staircase up to Johnathan's apartment. Carlos remembered the tall boy would leave a key under the mat so he lifted the mat and sure enough their was a key he picked it up and unlocked the front door, he placed the key back and stepped inside and looked both ways before he closed the door to make sure no one saw him enter the apartment. He hoped today wasn't a day the mysterious guy would come into the apartment.

He knew he had to be quick so he rushed to the bed room and looked around for the folder. He was sure he searched everywhere and was getting a bit frustrated he huffed and put his hands on his hips and looked around one last time he stopped when he saw the bed. ''Of course'' He said as he lifted the blanket and then the mattress he looked in between the mattresses and there it was along with some empty medicine bottles. ''What the?'' He took the folder and the bottles and put the mattress down and fixed the bed and sat down. He set everything on the bed and took a look at the little bottles. He read they were prescribed to 'Spencer Montgomery'. ''_Who's Spencer Montgomery_?'' Carlos thought. He set them down and opened the folder he took out papers that seemed to be files.

The Latinos eyes widened these files were from a mental clinic and belonged to a patient with the same name as the prescription bottles. He continued reading until he got to a page that seemed to be notes a doctor from the clinic took. ''_Spencer Montgomery...Multiple Personality Disorder...takes on the role of Johnathan...two completely different people...Johnathan: good, nice, caring, polite...Spencer: bad, mean, aggressive, rude...has to take medication to stay as Johnathan...share same memories but express them in different ways...Spencer would hit his mother and tried to murder father... was in a relationship...bad relationship...boyfriend was murdered...main suspect: Spencer._'' He also found a picture but it looked nothing like Johnathan this guy had long blond curly hair and black eyes. There were some pages missing but Carlos could not believe what he had discovered he didn't know what to do but he knew now Johnathan or rather 'Spencer' was a criminal and was dangerous he packed up the folder and took the bottles and rushed out of the apartment and back to 2J.

What Carlos failed to notice was that there was a man coming towards Spencer's apartment from the opposite side of the hallway it was the same guy that had been going in before. The man saw Carlos exit with the folder and enter the elevator he hid at one end of the hall before the Latino could see him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed. He put it up to his ear. ''Some dude just walked out of your place with the folder.''

Spencer was driving on the freeway as he answered the phone. ''What?! Who was it?''

''I don't know some short guy with short hair.''

''Carlos!'' Spencer yelled.

''I'm out dude I'm getting out of L.A. before we get caught.'' He hung up and started running out of the building and got in his car and drove away.

''Dammit!'' Spencer yelled as he punched the steering wheel and looked over at the folder in the passengers seat. He quickly exited the freeway almost hitting cars many times and took the road back to the palmwoods.

Carlos entered the apartment and closed the door he called out for the guys but no answer. Right, they had gone out. He pulled out his cellphone and tried calling but they wouldn't pick up. ''Ugh!'' He squeezed it a bit not noticing he was pushing the button that lowered the volume on the phone and accidentally put it on silent he set it down on the table and sat down to process everything. ''Spencer must've escaped and taken the evidence that he was ever in that clinic. He ran out of pills to keep himself as Johnathan so this is why hes been acting weird and mysterious.'' Carlos thought out loud.

He went through the files once again and knew he had to go back and find the rest of the papers and maybe find out more this couldn't have been all. He checked the time '6:45' he put his phone in his pocket, left everything on the couch and made his way out of the apartment and back up to Spencer's.

He went through the drawers in Spencer's room and under the bed. Nothing. He started searching through the closet and he set his foot on a little stool he found and he looked in higher places where he couldn't reach before he found it.

Spencer made his way into the building folder in hand and ran up to 2J. He entered and looked around for the Latino. He rushed to the bedrooms. ''Carlos!'' He couldn't find him so he rushed out the apartment failing to look on the couch and leaving the front door open as he made his way up to his apartment.

Carlos had been looking through the closet and was throwing things out of it frustrated because he couldn't find anything. Spencer entered the apartment angrier than ever and heard things being dropped in his bedroom. He silently made his way there and without making a sound entered to find a mess on the floor and found Carlos looking through the closet. The Latino having his back turned didn't notice Spencer was in the room.

''Looking for this?'' Spencer asked as he held up the folder.

Carlos quickly came down from the stool nearly falling from it and turned around quickly to see Spencer standing there in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes.

Kendall, James and Logan came out of the elevator and started walking towards their apartment. ''So Carlos calls but doesn't answer when we return the calls?'' Logan said.

''That't not like him.'' Kendall said knowing something wasn't right.

They entered the apartment finding it odd that the door had been left opened. ''Carlos?'' James called out but no answer.

''You think he left it open and forgot?'' Logan asked.

''Who does that?'' James asked.

''So you wanted to play a detective and find out who I am? And look you found out the truth. You proud now Carlitos?'' Spencer asked.

''Johna...Spencer your not okay you need help.'' Carlos responded.

Spencer laughed. ''Please I'm fine look at me this is who I really am. Johnathan isn't real there's only Spencer.''

''Look you're not okay and I will bring you down for the things you've done. And I'm not scared of you. Got it?'' Carlos stood up for himself.

''Yea? Though guy?'' Spencer asked.

''Yea.'' Carlos responded.

Spencer then raised his hand up and slapped Carlos harshly across the face. The smack was so strong it sent Carlos down to the ground. Spencer watched as Carlos slowly sat up.

''Remind you of someone Carlos?''

Carlos looked up and realized Spencer meant his step dad. The Latino slowly started backing up still on the floor. Spencer reached into the closet and took out a rope he had in there. He dropped the folder on a small couch he had on the one side of the room and walked over to Carlos and grabbed his arm hard and tried pulling him up.

''Let me go!''

''Get up!''

Carlos stood up but was then thrown on the bed. Spencer crawled on top of Carlos who was trying to push him off.

''Get off'' Carlos said.

''Relax!'' Spencer responded as he put both of the Latinos wrists together.

''Let me go you stupid psychopath!'' The Latino shouted.

''Will you shut the fuck up?'' Spencer said as he covered Carlos' mouth with his hand. ''Stop screaming.''

Spencer grabbed the rope and started tying Carlos' wrists but the shorter boy was trying to get out of his grasp.

''Stop fighting.'' Spencer ordered.

''Let me go'' Carlos said ''You're gonna pay for all you're doing.''

''Yea? Well if I'm gonna pay you're gonna pay with me because no one brought you into this. No one. You brought this upon yourself.'' The dark haired boy responded as he struggled to tie Carlos' wrists as tight as possible.

''Ow you're hurting me you idiot!'' Carlos exclaimed.

Once Spencer was sure Carlos couldn't get out of the rope he stopped. ''There we go.''

''Let me go!'' Carlos yelled.

Spencer grabbed Carlos by the throat. ''Shut the fuck up.''

The taller boy pulled Carlos up by the rope. ''Get up, come here.'' He said as he dragged the Latino over to the couch where he grabbed the folder but the papers had fallen out. Spencer pushed Carlos onto the couch. ''Sit.'' He demanded as he started organizing the folder. Once he finished he grabbed Carlos and dragged him out to the living room before they exited Spencer turned Carlos and pushed him against the door. ''If you yell for help or try something i'll fucken kill you got it?''

Carlos honestly was afraid of him. Spencer really looked crazy and was obviously taller and stronger than the Latino. Spencer opened the door and made sure no one was in the hallway before he dragged Carlos out and made their way into the stairway because the elevator would be risky. Spencer made it out of the building and to his car without anyone seeing them because it was early in the morning so naturally everyone was asleep, well almost everyone.

''Guys what is this?'' Kendall said as he picked up a folder off the couch. He opened it and pulled out files.

''Shit guys look at this.'' He showed the other guys and were as shocked as Carlos when he found out who ''Johnathan'' really was.

''How did this get here?'' Logan asked.

''Carlos must've found it and brought it here. Oh my god that's why he was calling us!'' Kendall said.

''We have to find him before this Spencer guy does!'' James said.

The three guys ran up to the third floor and to Spencer's apartment. Once they were inside the searched the whole place for Carlos. James made his way to the bedroom. ''Carlos?!'' He called out but he noticed how messy this room was. ''Guys in here!'' He yelled.

The other two came in. ''Did you find him?'' Kendall asked.

''No but something tells me they were in here'' James responded.

''Oh no Carlos. We have to find them before Spencer hurts him.'' Logan said.

They rushed out of the apartment and went down the staircase towards the lobby. ''Okay James go check the pool area. Logan check the security cameras and i'll check the park.'' Kendall planned out.

They all went their separate ways. Logan hacked into the camera history and what he saw made him scared for Carlos. He saw how Spencer was dragging Carlos out of the building against his will tied up and drove off with him.

James came into the lobby. ''He's not by the pool. Did you find anything?''

Logan explained what he saw. ''Call the police.'' He told James as he pulled his phone out to call Kendall.

He waited for him to pick up.

''Yea I have information on a escaped mental patient...he kidnapped my friend.'' James explained to the police.

Kendall stopped running and pulled his phone out. ''Did you find him?''

''No. But we know Johnathan took him out of the building hostage. God knows where he took Carlos.'' Logan responded.

''That son of a bitch! I swear if he touched Carlos i'll kill him.'' Kendall said.

''Don't worry we already called police they're on their way.''

''Ok.'' Kendall hung up. ''Carlos baby please be ok, come back to me.''

The Latino was trying to get himself untied but Spencer had tied him tight. It was pointless. ''Where are we going?'' Carlos asked.

''You'll know soon enough.'' Was the response he got from Spencer.

Carlos realized he still had his phone in his pocket so he acted like he was trying to get loose but couldn't when in reality he was manipulating his hands and fingers to get the cell phone out. Once he had it he put his hands between his legs and whimpered as is he was helpless but he started texting Kendall for help. ''_Baby help me Johnathan took me_...'' Carlos noticed they were heading for what seemed to be an abandon recreation area. ''Why are we going there?'' The Latino asked.

''Stop asking questions!'' Spencer yelled but never looked at Carlos he was focusing on the road.

Carlos continued to text Kendall. ''_He's taking me to an abandon recreation center if you keep going west from the palmwoods you'll find it please come for me baby_.'' He hit send.

Spencer looked over at the Latino and noticed what he was doing he stopped right in front of the area. ''What he fuck are you doing?!'' He slapped Carlos across the face again and took the phone away and looked at it. Spencer laughed. ''You think your little Kendall's gonna come for you? Huh? No one can save you. By the time they get here we'll be gone.''

Carlos whimpered. What if he was right? What if no one could save him?

Spencer grabbed the folder and walked over to the passengers seat door, opened it and pulled Carlos out.

Kendall walked into the lobby where Logan and James were sitting at waiting when his phone went off again. He took it out of his pocket and opened the text message. ''Oh my god I found him he texted me.''

''What? Where is he?'' Logan asked.

''That son a bitch is taking him to an abandon recreation are west from here. I gotta go find him. Lend me your car James.'' James tossed his car keys at him. ''Well come with you'' James said.

''No, you guys stay here and wait for the cops ill go.'' Kendall responded as he ran out to the parking lot. The two guys ran after him.

''Kendall you can't go by yourself!'' Logan shouted but Kendall was already starting the car and driving out.

Spencer was pulling Carlos by the rope they were far into the forest like area now. Spencer tugged at the rope and cause Carlos to trip and fall.

''Ow you made me hurt my knee!'' Carlos yelled.

Spencer grabbed the Latinos head and pulled it back. ''That's nothing compared to what awaits you now get up and walk! Comon!'' The blue eyed boy yelled as he pulled the Latino up by his arm.

Carlos stood up and tried to buy himself some time. ''Look relax lets talk this out and we can come to a compromise...''

Spencer didn't let him finish. ''Shut up! Don't talk to me like I am crazy because i'm not! Walk!'' He pushed Carlos forward. ''Oh and you can forget about calling for help again.'' He said as he threw Carlos' cellphone to the ground and stepped on it.

They walked on until Spencer stopped and took the rest of the rope and started tying Carlos to a tree.

''I already told them and they're gonna come looking for me.'' Carlos said.

''Dude shut up already when I'm done with you no one will be able to find you.'' Spencer told him.

''What are you gonna do to me?'' Carlos asked.

''Nothing for now. First I need to take care of something.'' The taller boy responded. ''Gotta get rid of this.'' He took the papers out of the folder and started putting them together on a stack.

''No leave that alone.'' Carlos begged as he tried to get free.

''We gotta burn all of this.'' Spencer said.

''What?'' Carlos asked. ''Don't do that! Please! Don't burn it Spencer! Please stop!''

Spencer took out a tube out of his jacket and started pouring it over the papers. He then took out a match, lit it and threw it onto the papers that caught on fire. He smiled and stood next to Carlos as they both watched it burn. Carlos crying of fear and anger.

Kendall pulled up to the area where he found Spencer's abandon car. He got out of the vehicle and started running into the forest. He ran and ran until he was out of breath and had to stop to catch his breath. As he was panting he looked down and saw a familiar device on the ground. It was a cellphone, Carlos' cellphone. He dropped it and started running again.

Spencer untied Carlos from the tree and dropped him to the ground.

''What's your problem?! You hurt my leg!'' Carlos cried.

Spencer started at Carlos in a way that made Carlos feel uncomfortable. Spencer pulled Carlos closer.

''What are you looking at? What are you looking at idiot?'' Carlos asked.

''Nothing it's just that I didn't notice how good you look.'' Spencer responded as he tied Carlos' wrists tighter. He started caressing Carlos' thigh and since the Latino was wearing shorts Spencer was able to put his hand under the material and run it up the Latinos bare thigh. Carlos tried to move away and punch Spencer but it was no use.

''It would be a shame not to take advantage of the son of a stripper. Comon shake your ass like your mommy, spread your legs. Strip for me!'' Spencer demanded.

''Shut up!'' Carlos yelled and sobbed as he pulled his shorts back down.

Spencer would keep trying to molest Carlos but the Latino would push his hand away.

''Let me see you strip common you like dancing?''

''Let me go!'' Carlos yelled.

''Relax I'm not gonna do anything you won't like. We're gonna have a good time.''

Carlos punched Spencer in the face with his hands tied.

''Hey! Stop it! Don't do that again! Got it?!'' Spencer ordered.

''Don't touch me!'' Carlos pleaded.

Spencer stood him up and pushed him against a tree and started kissing him on the lips Carlos would move his head to the sides to avoid it but the taller boy was persistent.

''Let me go you imbecile!'' Carlos yelled.

Kendall heard a familiar voice yell and ran in the direction of the screaming. He saw Spencer harassing his Carlos the taller boy was running his hands all over Carlos' ass. As Carlos sobbed and begged him to stop. Kendall was filled with rage as he ran towards Spencer grabbed him from behind and dropped him on his back.

''Don't you ever touch him again! Got it?!'' Kendall yelled.

Spencer got up and tackled Kendall down. They started fighting and Spencer was on top of Kendall choking him but Carlos ran towards Spencer and kicked him in the face as hard as he could which caused Spencer to yell in pain and get off Kendall. Kendall stood up and started untying Carlos. He was almost done but Spencer came up behind him and grabbed him and started beating him up soon Kendall started defending himself but Spencer still seemed to be winning. Fortunately Carlos was able to get loose from the rope and started whipping Spencer's back which gave Kendall the chance to have the upper hand and hold him down so Carlos could tie him.

''You're gonna be sorry for everything you've done you pig!'' Carlos said.

They tied his wrists together tightly and stood him up as they started walking towards the cars.

''You're fucked.'' Kendall told Spencer who chuckled.

Once they got to the where the cars the police was arriving. They got out of the cop cars and rushed to the boys they grabbed Spencer, untied him and handcuffed him. They read him his Miranda rights before they threw him in a cop car.

Spencer stared angrily at the Carlos and Kendall as they hugged and kissed. He was driven away.

''Baby are you ok? Did he do anything to you?'' Kendall asked as he looked at his boyfriend to make sure he wasn't hurt.

''I'm okay Kenny but I was so scared. He's crazy. I was afraid I would never see you again.'' Carlos said as he hugged Kendall tight.

''Don't worry love where he's going he won't be able to hurt you ever again.'' Kendall assured Carlos.

Another cop car pulled up and James and Logan came out from it and ran towards their best friends.

''Are you guys ok? Are you hurt?'' James asked.

''We're ok.'' Kendall confirmed with a smile.

Logan hugged Carlos. ''I was so scared for you Carlos.''

''I was afraid I wasn't gonna see you guys ever again. You have no idea he said some horrible things and I don't even want to imagine what he would've done if Kendall wouldn't have gotten their when he did.'' He sobbed onto Logan's shoulder.

James and Kendall hugged the two other boys and made a group hug.

''It's ok Carlos you're with us now. You're safe.'' James assured his friend.

They separated and Kendall took Carlos in his arms. ''As long as we're around no one will hurt you again baby I love you.'' Kendall said.

''I love you too sweetie.'' Carlos responded as he kissed the blond passionately.

''Awww'' Both James and Logan said.

They all got into James' car. James and Logan in the front and the other two in the back and they drove back to the palmwoods. Carlos happier than ever to be away from Spencer and to be with his Kendall.

**The end! Let me clear some stuff that 'dude' that would go to Spencer's apartment was another criminal that would help Spencer get his files and stuff I didn't write much about this character because he wasn't really important. Also I doubt there would be an abandon recreation area by the palmwoods but comon we can use our imagination lol but I hope you liked it :D I think this finale is the longest thing I have written in any story. Review please!**

**-BS123 **


End file.
